Yuichi Nakamura
| birth_place = Kanagawa, Japan | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 2003-current | website = http://blog.watanabepro.co.jp/nakamurayuichi/information.php }} is a Japanese actor, most notably known for the roles of Kyōsuke Kiriya in the 2005 tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Hibiki, Otoya Hanazono in the 2006 midnight drama Princess Princess D, and Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos in the 2007 tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Den-O. Nakamura is affiliated with the acting group D-BOYS, produced by Watanabe Entertainment. Career Nakamura started his career in entertainment in 2003, joining the talent agency Johnny & Associates under the Johnny's Jr. division. However, through his time in Johnny's Jr. Nakamura realized he had more interest in pursuing a career in acting than in music, despite the passion for dance that motivated him to join the agency. When Watanabe Entertainment's action production group D-BOYS announced its first public audition searching for new talents in 2004, Nakamura left Johnny & Associates to try for the new group that conformed more to the career he sought. On July 27, 2004 Nakamura performed in the D-BOYS Open Audition, and came in as the Grand Prize winner. He joined the group shortly after , along with second placer Shunji Igarashi and third placer Katsuki Nakamura. Nakamura is currently one of the constantly expanding group's longest standing members. In March 2010 it was announced that Nakamura will be part of a new D-BOYS sub-unit alongside Shunji Igarashi, Koji Seto, Araki Hirofumi and a fifth member that is yet to be casted. Filmography Television Cinema Other media Radio * SUNDAY TALKING D-THEATER feat. Yuichi Nakamura -I'll always be beside you- (Bay-fm, Sunday 21:30-21:57) Theatre * Please Me (2005) * Limit - Anata no monogatari wa nan desu ka? (2005) * Sophistry (2006) * Out of Order (2007) * D-BOYS STAGE Vol.1: Kanbai Onrei (2007) * Aruhi, bokura ha yume no naka de deau (2007) * D-BOYS STAGE Vol.2: Last Game (2008) * D-BOYS STAGE Vol.3: ~KARASU~ 10 (2009) * D-BOYS STAGE 2010: Trial-2: Last Game (2010) Voice Acting * CD drama Kemono no Gotoku Hisoyaka Ni: Kotodama Tsukai (2007) * Animation Syukan Bihada Ichizoku (2008) Endorsements * Kentucky Fried Chicken: Arigato no Uta (2007) Promotional Media Nakamura has been featured in the following promotional releases: CDs * Princess Princess D: Character Song Series Vol.2: Shiawase no Yokan - Yuichi Nakamura, Kento Shibuya & Kazuma * Kamen Rider Den-O: Action-ZERO - Yuichi Nakamura & Hōchū Ōtsuka * Doukyusei/Taiikukan Baby: Doukyusei,Taiikukan Baby - Yuichi Nakamura * Bokura no Houteishiki: Futari dake no Happy Birthday -with Bokushiki Member- '' - Honey L Days with Bokushiki Member * Kamen Rider Den-O: ''Action-ZERO 2010 - Yuichi Nakamura & Hōchū Ōtsuka DVDs * Princess Princess D: Character Image DVD vol.2 (2006/10) * Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! making DVD -from the den-liner's window- (2007/07) * Kamen Rider Den-O: Special Talk Show -close in, all imagin! it's climax!- (2007/11) * Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Stage and Cast Talk Show (2008/04) * Boku no Hoteishiki: Actor Nakamura Yuichi (2008/10) * Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka: Collector's pack plus DEN-KIVA festival (2008/11) * D-BOYS BOY FRIEND series vol.2: YUICHI NAKAMURA SELF-DISCOVERY (2009/08) * Making Of Wangan Midnight The Movie ~Asakura Akio in Akuma no Z~ (2009/08) * D-BOYS BOY FRIEND series vol.7: 7 HEROES (2010/02) * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy: Imagin super climax tour 2010 (2010/09) Photobooks * D-BOYS: D-BOYS (2005/04, ISBN 4-924566-42-X) * D-BOYS: START! (2006/03, ISBN 4-05-403035-1) * Official Photo Album Princess Princess D (2006/08, ISBN 4-403-65027-9) * Princess Princess D Making Book (2006/10, ISBN 4-403-65028-7) * Kamen Rider Den-O Character Book vol. 01 (2007/08 ISBN 978-4-02-213800-2) * Den-O Perspective (2008/01 ISBN 978-4-8130-6206-6) * Kamen Rider Den-O Character Book vol. 02 (2008/03 ISBN 978-4-02-213820-0) * Yuichi (2008/03 ISBN 978-4-05-403727-4) - solo photobook * D-BOYS in the movie: Shakariki! (2008/08, ISBN 4-8470-4122-4) * DEN-O FINAL INVITATION (2008/09 ISBN 4-7778-0596-4) * Bokura no Houteishiki: Official Photobook (2008/09 ISBN 4-8130-8012-X) * D-BOYS: DASH! (2008/12, ISBN 4-04-895035-5) * DEN-O NEO GENERATION!! DECADE (2009/06 ISBN 978-4-7778-0664-5) * D-BOYS: DARLING (2010/03 ISBN 978-4-391-13869-6) * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy: Epsode Red Official Guide Book (2010/05 ISBN 978-4-04-885060-5) * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy: Character Book (2010/06 ISBN 978-4-86336-091-4) * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho-Den-O Trilogy: Complete Book -DEN-O TRILOGIC- (2010/07 ISBN 978-4-7778-0790-1) * Birth -Standing There- (2010/10, ISBN 978-4-04-895087-9) - solo photobook References External links *Official Profile at Watanabe Entertainment *Official Friendster page *D-BOYS official site *Wikipedia Japanese article on 中村優一 *Wikipedia Japanese article on D-BOYS *DramaWiki Category:1987 births Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese television actors Category:Tokusatsu actors Category:People from Yokohama Category:Living people ca:Yuichi Nakamura es:Yūichi Nakamura ko:나카무라 유이치 (배우) ms:Yuichi Nakamura ja:中村優一 zh:中村優一